


29 万圣节夜游

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	29 万圣节夜游

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

29 万圣节夜游

大概是某年的万圣节，没有日程的山田知念冈本约了普通人朋友，精心挑选了万圣节面具乔装改扮之后在涩谷满街头的妖魔鬼怪中游荡。  
时间越晚人越多，嬉笑打闹的、烂醉如泥的、喧哗吵嚷的、一言不发的，形形色色的人们熙熙攘攘，好奇着又有些不适应的知念只好偷偷拽着恋人的衣摆防止被人群冲散。圭人同学和其他两人当了电灯泡而不自知，并一致认为知念怕生得很，这样跟着山田大佬亦步亦趋并没有哪里不对。  
后来几个人还是走散了，不知道是谁驻足看了路边的表演，还是谁快步躲过突然的人潮，在知念松开手里外套边角的同时被个子没高他多少的山田坚定地搂住肩膀，一面往人少的路边走一面给其他人发消息。  
“我和圭人他们约了等下碰面的地点。”  
收起手机，山田拉着他停在路边一条小巷，看起来是旁边店铺的后门一样的地方，路灯昏暗，大概是通往深处的居民区，与大路上的嘈杂不同，安静得很。  
“你啊，这么小的个子一个不注意就要被人踩没了。”山田把人圈在自己双臂之间，压在巷边人家的院墙上，抬手在面具上脑门的位置弹了一指头。  
“矮子没资格说矮子啊喂。”被壁咚的知念有点不高兴，种种原因他甚少参加这种活动，虽然玩得很开心却不可避免地在陌生的气氛中感到疲惫。  
“而且警惕性太低了。”  
“嗯？”  
“刚刚，侑李被人摸了好几下，你都没有注意到吧？”  
“什么？”  
“有个猪头男都快摸到侑李的屁股了你居然完全无动于衷！”  
对山田说到的事情完全没有印象的知念突然觉得冒了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“……你别说了，好恶心。”  
知念其实并不知道几分钟前那样摩肩接踵的状况下，有些摩擦与触碰是有意还是无意的，只是在被山田一连串的形容以后脑补出了奇怪的画面，恨不得立刻回家洗澡清洁。  
“那你呢？”这么一想，挡在他身前开路的恋人应该更避免不了咸猪手。  
“机智的山田大人当然有好好的保护好属于知念大人的肉体。”邀功一样指指自己外套上的铆钉，青年藏在面具背后的声音带着莫名其妙自豪的笑意，“走吧？”

重新和朋友集合之后也没有什么继续光下去的兴致，几个人进了车站互相道别，分别走向各自回家的方向，冈本跟山田交代了好一会儿要好好把知念送回家被山田念叨着“好烦”轰走了，没有摘掉万圣节面具的两人挤上了回家方向的电车。  
车厢里暖烘烘的，熏得青年有些昏昏欲睡。  
——啊啊啊真是倒霉，轧马路被人揩油了不说，居然还遇到传说中的电车痴汉了！！！  
知念侑李抓住正放肆在自己屁股上揉捏的色狼爪子狠狠掐了一把，气鼓鼓地转过头，却是挤在自己身边的恋人闷哼了一声，一双眼睛委屈地看着他。  
“侑李……”  
山田凉介那张人见人爱、花见花开、被无数同行、粉丝疯狂赞美的国宝级美颜此刻被狰狞的鬼怪面具掩着，衣装穿得和任何一个街头青年一样随便，所以在深夜电车如此拥挤的状况下也没有引起谁的注意。难得能在变装下自由随意活动的偶像此刻并不需要注意举止，整个人像只幼年的大型犬，黏在小了他一整圈的恋人身上，面具眼部露出黑黑圆圆看上去湿漉漉的素眼，可怜兮兮地晃晃被恋人抓住的手。  
“你在模仿什么鬼……”一样被鬼怪面具遮掩着爱豆面目的知念用两个人才能听到的声音嗔怪，“吓死了差点心理阴影。”  
“这是帮侑李提高警惕。”  
“……鬼扯。”  
“这是消毒！”  
“……闭嘴吧你。”  
抓着对方手腕的动作变成十指交握，知念牢牢地把山田的手牵着，山田在挤成罐头一样的晚班车里勉强抓着头上的拉环，他没有举起手的空间，于是只能揽着山田的腰好让自己不要跌倒。还好面具和帽子遮挡了公众人物的面目，两个人才可以这么肆无忌惮地依靠着彼此。


End file.
